


A Noble Heart

by LRRH17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: Loki has a plan.





	A Noble Heart

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian,” he says with a smirk.

Optimism? This horrendous bilgesnipe believes my words to be _optimism_? Oh, Thanos, you do not know me at all. This is a surprise. Considering you took my mind apart six years ago, driving me to madness and turning my memories into splintered lies, I would expect you to have a better understanding of Loki.

This is not optimism. This is faith. This is a prayer, a promise; this is truth. 

Imagine that – me, speaking truth. Miracles happen every day, I suppose.

Thor told me that I could be more than the god of mischief. Shining, golden Thor, who always sees the best in others, has found the sliver of goodness left in me and called it to the surface of my being. It took him centuries, but finally, he sees me for who I am.

I will live up to his expectations. I owe him that, after all we have been through.

As ever, I have a plan. Thor knows this, though he does not know the finer details. He has always been the poorer actor of the two of us – should he reveal too much, all would be lost. Still, this plan of mine is more ambitious than any I have had before. It will take a level of cunning beyond that which I usually employ to overcome this villain in the end.

I must admit, it is a pleasant change that _I_ am not the villain this time. Though that role can be quite entertaining, there is something thrilling about playing the part of hero.

I speak a lie surrounded by truths, pledging fidelity to one party aloud while vowing my heart to the opposite side. The fear and pain in Thor’s expression show me that he finally understands, but that he would stop me – _save_ me – if only he could. Brother, don’t you see that you have already saved me? I do this for _you._ I lay down my life for your sake.

And if this death is not permanent in the end, does that make it any less real? 

As my vision fades to black, I let my spirit reach out to the universe, asking it to grant me the foresight that my mother once had. For just one moment, I can see the future. It is but a glimpse, truly, but it is a glorious sight to behold. 

I see Thor, shining and golden once more, an axe in his hand and new friends at his back. His power crackles, strong, ready at his fingertips. I see Sif, as lovely and fierce as ever, the strength of War coursing through her veins.

I see the Avengers, those ragtag fools whom I unintentionally assembled not long ago, readying themselves for the battle of their lives. New faces join their ranks this time. 

I see myself, with my magic – my _life_ – returned to me once more. Daggers in hand and helmet on my head, I stand at my brother’s side, equals at last in _both_ of our eyes.

And, most wonderful of all, I see all of us – _everyone_ – rising to meet Thanos one last time, the most unusual team to grace the universe. United in our rage, we are ruthless. He doesn’t stand a chance.

If I had enough breath left to laugh in Thanos’s face, I would. 

“You will _never_ be a _god,_ ” I whisper.

The rest is silence, as the mortals say.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki deserved to be in the final battle of Endgame. Just sayin'.


End file.
